


Let's Build A Fort

by CapturedHonestPureAffection



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sadly, Zayn isn't in this, sick!niall, this is utter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapturedHonestPureAffection/pseuds/CapturedHonestPureAffection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sniffling softly Niall pulled the sleeves low so his fingers would poke out before curling them down over the material to hold it.”I could make it myself you know Harry, I’m not crippled” Niall stated, watching Harry pour the steaming liquid into the mugs with concentration before opening the jar of marshmallow fluff.</p><p> </p><p>Or the one where Niall is sick and all Harry wants to do is make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Build A Fort

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of in love with NIall and all ships that contain him. I also wanted a near Christmas fic but since Christmas passed this is so late aha. Anyways sorry for any spelling errors, I wasn't assed enough to look and fix.
> 
> [And this is my Tumblr](http://sunshine-lilo.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I do take request.

Harry had always been so sweet and friendly to others. He would give little kids a few pounds for ice cream on hot summer days, would buy sandwiches for the homeless men and women who strayed beneath the bridge at the park, he patiently helps old people walk across the street! If Santa was real Harry Edward Styles name would be at the very top of the list every single year. Niall was positive that Harry would make cookies and cake and leave a note asking what his favorite snack was so he could make it next year for him. Harry’s kindness was his best trait.

 

It was also his worst.

 

“Why aren’t you eating Niall” Harry asked curiously, plastic spoon full of mashed potatoes nearing his open mouth.

 

Making an unappreciative noise Niall rolls his head to the side and eyes up the food on Harry’s plate. It wasn't like he didn’t want to eat because he honestly did. The school food here was delicious and always hot and fresh, they had to pay for it but it was always worth it.

 

“My throat hurts, I can’t” he pouted, slouching over in his seat beside of the other.

 

It had been just a dry feeling in his throat yesterday morning but now his nose was stuffy and everything he did made him feel tired. He knew he was sick and what made him upset about it all was that Christmas was just around the corner and all the food he should be eating he couldn’t because it wouldn’t do well with him.

 

“Are you catching a cold?” It was evident that Harry was now worried by the way his brows vanished beneath his fringe.

 

“I think I am sick, mum doesn't let me eat anything but soup and tea” Niall complained, Liam who sat across from him frowned, raising his head from the comic book his nose had been in.

 

“Did you catch it from Louis?” Liam pipped in, the very boy he was talking about sitting beside of him, not so sneakily snatching one french fry at a time from Liam’s plate, not so much as stealing since Liam tended to always let him have his food.

 

“Hey! It wasn’t me, I bet it was Harry! He was the one who dragged you out to play in the snow” Louis said upturning his nose and crossing his arms over his chest firmly. Louis though knew that it had been most likely his fault but blaming Harry was always easier than admitting anything.

 

At those words Harry’s body slumped forward, his shoulders hunched in and his posture going slack as if he suddenly realized how shit the world was.”Lou is right, it is my fault. I’m sorry Niall, it was just so nice outside and I thought it would have been fun” Harry said pushing the food around on his plate with the fork, curls casting over his eyes.

 

Frowning Niall nudged Harry in the side with his elbow while sending Louis a glare. The guys knew how Harry was the easiest to make feel guilty even if it wasn’t even his fault. Liam came as a close second but ever since he started hanging with Louis the other wasn’t so serious or gullible.

 

“Wasn’t your fault Harry, Greg had been sick last week so maybe I caught it from him, or more likely Louis”- Louis was quick to stick his tongue out,”Since he knows no personal space when he feels poorly”

 

Digging his fingers into Harry’s ticklish sides Niall managed to get the other to laugh a little, Niall joining in before his throat started to itch and his laughing turned into coughing. Of course a second later Harry’s hand was rubbing between Niall’s shoulder blades slowly and comfortingly,”Let’s ditch after this and I can make you some soup and hot chocolate, we could watch a movie of your choosing too or play Fifa” Harry offered with a grin on his face, dimples slicing into his cheeks to where Niall thinks he could stick his finger in and maybe even lose it.

 

“Harry I can make myself some hot cocoa and soup” Niall said taking Harry’s spoon and taking some of the mashed potatoes and eating them, they were hot and went easily down, soothing his throat.

 

“Yeah of course you can but I just want to do it for you Niall” Harry said slowly, his lips right by Niall’s ear since the blonde had to lean over him to eat his food.

 

Harry’s hot breath causes Niall’s body to shudder and the heat plummet straight to his stomach causing the familiar heavy feeling. Clearing his throat Niall then shrugs cooly,”Sure, whatever, but let’s go to miner” he murmurs having no other way to respond to that though he wished he did because he could feel his cheeks burns and if he had something better to say it could have been less noticeable in a way.

 

Harry’s hand hadn’t been pulled away  from Niall’s back just slid to Niall’s side and gripped his waist firmly, thumb caressing.”If your throat can take it we can put big marshmallows into the cocoa, maybe we could make a fort again in your room but the ground could be cold. I’ll place some blankets down first so you won’t be cold, I can drop you off first and then buy some of those crackers you like to dip into the cocoa”

 

Swatting Louis’ hand from taking a spoonful of Harry’s mash potatoes Niall turned his head,”You don’t have to get the crackers mate, I’m fine with cocoa and soup” he said honestly but Harry only smiled dimply and bright before giving Niall’s waist a gentle squeeze as if that held the meaning he was doing so many countless kind things for Niall.

 

Harry had walked Niall inside his home and had set up the ‘flooring’ of their tent even though Niall told him he could do it himself and he wasn’t even that sick but as usual Harry waved Niall off and did it himself before he left quickly down the steps to go and buy the crackers he had said he would purchase.

 

Kicking the corner of the blankets piled on the ground Niall sighed to himself,”Fuck” he breathed taking his shirt off and then trousers to change into something warmer and more comfortable.

 

Niall could never wrap his mind around how thoughtful and generous Harry was. Niall was considerate too but nowhere near how Harry was, not even all the other lads added up together could amount to how kindhearted Harry was . He liked to think that when Harry’s mom was pregnant with the lad she ate boat loads of sugar and that’s how Harry came to be.

 

Grabbing a pair of baggy plaid pj bottoms he slipped them on and then tied the strip around his hips tightly so they wouldn’t slip off; the embarrassing memory of Harry seeing his pink pants making its return. Going through one of his drawers he grabbed a random pullover and jerked it over his head. The piece of clothing going well past his hips and nearly mid-thigh, hands and fingers gone from sight, and the neckline was absolutely ridiculously loose and showing more than enough of his collarbones all made him figure it belonged to Harry and the lad must have left it behind from one of their many sleepovers.

 

Biting his lip Niall brought his hands close to his face and inhaled the light scent the sleeves had, laundry detergent since it had been washed a week before. Disappointed that Harry’s scent hadn’t lingered for very long Niall grabbed some clothes pins and decided to get started on the roof of the fort.

 

Using the curved nail they had banged into the wall the first time they made a fort Niall grabbed a thin blanket and hooked it on, grabbing the edges and pinning to the wall with little tick tacks. By the time Harry barged in with cookies and other treats in hand Niall already had more than half the fort up and was just plugging in the white christmas lights he was going to use to align the ‘front’ of their soon to be home.

 

“You started without me!” Harry accused, playing a hurt face that Niall laughed at.

“Yeah I did, should have not taken so long” Niall said cooly, trying to not take his word back and apologize since he didn’t like the frown lines around Harry’s pink lips even if they were just for play.

 

“You’re wearing my pullover too” Harry’s voice was lower this time and not so accusing, maybe a little fond even because his words sounded so warm and tender.

 

Swallowing the lump in his throat Niall finished attaching another blanket to the forts side, a twist in his stomach stopping him from facing Harry who he knew would be smiling as usual.”Yeah, well, you left it here sometime ago mate”

 

He honestly hated how doting Harry’s voice could get. It caused his skin to tingle and heat to rise in more places than just his face.

 

“It looks good on you”

 

Niall felt like his teeth were about to pierce the tender skin of his lower lip. His body had the urge to get on the ground and curl up with his arms wrapped tightly around himself just to try and keep the hot feeling in his stomach alive and caged up.

 

“Mate I’m going to make the cocoa now, go and change. I’m sure I still have some of your other clothes around” Niall said spinning around and quickly making his way out of his own room and down the flight of stairs.

 

Harry’s best feature was his worst as well and nothing could convince Niall otherwise.

 

Hearing Harry try to object upstairs Niall ignored him and grabbed out everything he needed to make them steaming cups of cocoa. Pouring milk into the large mugs first and then into the bowl like pan he turned the fire on and leaned against the counter with his hands palms down and gripping the edge rightly.

 

Harry never did anything out of the ordinary. He gave Niall compliments left and right but NIall had always been in his own clothing. There was just something about wearing something that belonged to Harry and being complimented by the owner that made his legs weak and his head get light.

 

Having his eyes shut tightly and his mind focusing on having Harry’s voice repeat the words over and over in his mind he didn’t notice the very boy that his thoughts revolved walk into the kitchen and pour cocoa mix into the bubbling milk on the stove.

 

“Nialler you should have allowed me to do this, you don’t even have slippers on, your feet must be cold” Harry said in a disapproving voice that interrupted Niall’s thoughts and brought him back.

 

“When did you come down?”

 

“Uhm, like a few seconds ago?”

 

“Oh” Niall breathed knowing the question must have been a bit strange since what did it matter when he came down?

 

Sniffling softly Niall pulled the sleeves low so his fingers would poke out before curling them down over the material to hold it.”I could make it myself you know Harry, I’m not crippled” Niall stated, watching Harry pour the steaming liquid into the mugs with concentration before opening the jar of marshmallow fluff.

  


“I know you could have but I just want to do it for you” Harry said in a matter of fact tone that caused Niall to look away quickly and act as if there was something interesting about the cupboards.

  


“That’s super nice of you”

 

Pressing the tip of his tongue along the wire across his teeth Niall looked over at Harry and caught the other already looking at him.”What?”

 

Clearing his throat Harry shook his head and grabbed both of the steaming mugs,”Nothing, let’s just go back to your room” Harry said using his head to tilt over to the stairs before he followed behind of Niall, trying to be careful and not spill the drink on the carpeted ground of the stairs.

 

Harry had pulled the blinds shut leaving just the christmas lights to give them guidance through the room, a gentle glow that was not just comforting but familiar in its essence. Walking into his room first Niall pulled back the blankets that were the ‘door’ of their fort and got on his knees before crawling in, his laptop screen illuminating the darkness within their fort. Harry placed the muggs down by the entrance of the fort and climbed in having changed into some sleepwear when Niall had told him to.

 

“This is going to make your throat feel so much better” Harry said passing Niall the mug with the irish flag imprinted on the side.

 

“Harry you’re going to get sick from me, I’m pretty sure I’m contagious the first few days or something like that” Niall shook his hands and allowed the sleeves to fall past his hands before he wrapped them around the mug Harry passed him, using the clothing to protect him from the heat.

 

Harry shrugged as a response, taking tentative sips of the drink first.

 

“I guess if I get sick I’ll be okay since it’s your germs that are attacking me”

 

Niall nose scrunched up as he laughed, one arm coming to wrap around his own waist as he tried to take a careful sip of the drink.”I don’t get you mate, you’re so weird”

 

Smiling Harry leaned over to the laptop and started to type netflix in the address bar.

 

“There’s not much to get about me other than I like you” Harry said smoothly.

 

Niall’s lips parted and he lowered the mug from them a bit, he never thought Harry could be so silver tongued and suave like that.”Harry?” Niall asked cautiously, though it was just a word he spoke he was questioning if the other was implying ‘I like you’ in the actual sense of ‘ _I like you_ ’.

 

Turning his head to the side Harry grinned all dimples and green eyes and flashy white teeth, his fingers brushing over Niall’s forearm in a secret,”Let’s watch something in the romance section”

 

Niall’s heart was on the verge of bursting out of his damn chest.

 

“Yeah, yeah that sounds good to me, really good”

 

Spreading his body down along side of Harry’s Niall kept the mugs rim against his lips as he took short sips that helped soothe his throat.

 

“How about we watch More Than This?”

 

Harry’s arm wrapped around Niall like at lunch and his hand took its familiar hold of the small boys waist, fingers pressing in on the clothed flesh there.

 

Shifting closer to Harry’s side and more into his embrace Niall ducked his head and smiled into the mug,”Yeah, I really like the sound of that”

 

 


End file.
